Hell In Ouran
by LeCait
Summary: A somewhat normal girl from America makes her way into the infamous Ouran Acadamy, and gets acquainted with the also infamous, Tamaki Suoh. But of course, where Tamaki is, the Host Club follows! This can't turn out too well for Ouran! Rated T 'cause I want to. TamakixOC. Don't like it? Don't read it. Reviews completely welcome, flames or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know what everyone who's read my KHR fic over there is thinking. 'Wow, ANOTHER story without even updating the 3rd chapter of her other thing? Good goin', Cait. Good goin'.' But not quite as Texan as that. But I have a perfectly good excuse!**_

_**Dustyjinx: She has the curse.**_

_**LeCait: IT'S NOT A CURSE!**_

_**Okie. Well, Hanime over there thinks that we both have a curse where we are unable to finish a story. I know she's incapable of finishing, but there's still hope for me. Not much. But some.**_

_**Enough of my rambling! Time to get on with the first chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Ouran High School Host Club... If I did, honestly, Haruhi would have died a very messy death and Kyoya would have an 'unfortunate accident' that not even his chain of hospitals would be able to help. Maybe he would be paralyzed. I'm just not allowed to kill him, 'cause he reminds me too much to my not-actually half brother, Zee.**_

_**Chapter 1: This Can't End Well...**_

"So, in other words, Miss Stephans, you get to go to school in Japan. It will be an excellent learning exper-"

"HOLY SHINING UNICORN TAILS! Are you serious?!" A blonde girl shouted from the other side of the desk from the principal. "I really get to go to school in Japan?!"

The young principal smiled a bit at the young girl's enthusiasm. He supposed he would miss her cheerfulness and craziness. "Yes, you do! We knew you would be the one to appreciate it the most, so you got the trip. Besides, you're the only one who actually knows Japanese, correct?"

She smiled brightly and nodded her head proudly. "Yup! I've been practicing! So, David," she made herself comfortable in the couch in the principals office, "which school am I going to?"

Sighing, the principal took out a paper. "Hey, just because you know me doesn't mean you can go around calling me by my name. I have a reputation to uphold, you know." He took a look at the paper and smiled. "Seems you're going to Ouran Academy. One of the best private schools out there. Unfortunately for you, they have a school uniform..."

The girl only smiled more. "Well, school uniforms are always cute! Right?" She got no response. "_Right?_" Still nothing. "Okay, just show me and get it over with!"

David turned the paper around that had a picture of the girls uniform, a puffy yellow dress that reminded her of a yellow umbrella she had then she was 7. Her eyes widened and she frowned. "No way. Nope. I'm not wearing that. Can I go to another school?"

"Sorry Miss Stephans, it's official. Well, maybe they would let you wear the boys uniform. It's not yellow." He smiled as he thought about the girl's distaste for the color yellow, as she once said 'Because it make me look like Tweety Bird! If my blonde hair isn't enough yellow for one girl, what is?'

"Would they let me wear a skirt with it?"

"Maybe."

She smiled and finally agreed. "Okay, so just tell me when I'm leaving."

"Actually," he started, "you're leaving tomorrow, 7:00 in the morning. Better get all of your things. Our school is going to cover the plane ticket and they've arranged for you to stay in a host home. The family you are living with is... Ah, here it is!" He said, pulling out another paper. "Suoh. It says here that the father is the headmaster of Ouran Academy, and he has gladly agreed to let you stay with him and his son at their manor. After you arrive in Japan, they'll have someone come pick you up."

"Sweet! Okay, so does that mean I get to leave school early to get all my stuff together for tomorrow?" She smirked at the thought of leaving before everyone else with the principals permission.

"But of course. Have fun, Katie!"

She smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle David!" _**(A/N: Hahaha, yeah. Uncle. He started coming off as sort pervy to me, so I decided to make him her uncle so it'll explain why he's so comfortable around her. Did it work? o-o)**_

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

Katie dragged all of her stuff in suitcases while also trying to carry a giant stuffed panda. It wasn't working out too well, so she resorted to plan B. "Yo, Mark! Help me carry all of this, will you?" She yelled very loudly to her older brother who was walking right in front of her.

"Well, I would, but it's so fun watching you struggle. What to do, what to do..." He smirked stood there, looking at her, and crossed his arms.

She scowled at him and he thought he even heard a growl. "You know, I have half a mind to kick you right now. No, not half a mind. About 99.9% of a mind. No, screw that! I'm gonna kick your butt!" She then promptly dropped all of her bags in the middle of the airport and ran after him, swinging her fists around and trying to connect them to his arm. After about three minutes of doing that, she fell over laughing and gasping for breath.

Her brother stood over her, smirking. Katie scowled again when she realized he wasn't even tired. "Not so tough now, are you, little piglet?" She shrugged. "Well, I guess I can help you carry some stuff. Why are you even taking that stuffed animal anyways?"

She gasped and kicked him. "Don't say anything like that about Alice! She's my best friend!" Katie then shook her head and picked up her suitcase and left the rest for her brother to pick up. Her plane was boarding.

_**In Japan~**_

**(A/N: Okie guys, this is when I gotta do something. Here's a guide to help you tell the difference between the languages.**

"I'm speaking English."

"**I'm speaking Japanese."**

_(This is me, the author, putting in my own words like a boss.)_

**Okie. Now you're good. Read on.)**

When Katie finally stepped off the plane, she was amazed. And somewhat sick, but mostly amazed. After she got her luggage, she looked around for any sign of someone waiting for her. She saw nothing, so she kept walking. She couldn't see anyone because of her being very short, so she just managed the best she could, but then she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto her back. After finally registering what happened, she looked up to see a very handsome blonde man who looked about her age. He looked surprised, and he was obviously still trying to make sense of what had happened, so she used that extra time to actually get a good look of him. He was very tall and slim looking, and light blonde hair that looked a lot like hers. What had surprised her more, though, were his eyes. They were a very pretty violet color, and they had a look in them that she was very familiar with. It was a bright happiness, but in the dark corners in his eyes she could see a sadness that was trying its best to hide, and stay hidden. Yes, she was very familiar with that look. After all, she sees that look every time she stares back at herself in the mirror.

After he finally got over the initial shock of what had just happened, he held out his hand and apologized... A little too close to her face. He kissed her hand after she had stood up, and then he got closer to her, which made her face turn ruby red in an instant. "Ah, I'm sorry, my lady. I wasn't watching where I was going. I hope you will forgive me?"

As payback for making her face turn so red in a public place, Katie decided to have some fun with him. "_No._"

He doubled back with his eyes as wide as the moon, and he slightly gasped. "W-What?"

She smirked and crossed her arms, any trace of a blush completely off of her face, and said in a very serious voice, "I said no. Gosh, I know it's loud in here, but surely you're not deaf? No means no. Though you are very fun to play around with. You take things so seriously."

He made no indication of understanding her last sentences, which she had planned on. Instead, he did something very... Odd. Very odd indeed. He crawled into a corner and started ripping up paper. I tiled my head to the side like I do whenever I'm really confused about something, and spoke in a very low voice, "Uh, excuse me? I was kidding..." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly at him, "My name is Katie! What's yours?"

"Ah... Katie? Katie Stephans, the new transfer student from America?" His face brightened up instantly and he got in my face again, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, and my father and I were sent to pick you up from the airport!"

She nodded excitedly and jumped up and down as much as she could with her luggage with her, and punched the air above her. "Score!" Then she seemed to realize something, and she stopped jumping. "I'm going to be living with you until I finish High School?" He nodded. _Oh gosh... I have to live with an attractive boy for a few years. This can't end well,_ she thought.

Katie and Tamaki walked out of the airport, him being a gentleman and offered to carry some of her stuff for her. He walked her over to our transportation and I stopped in my tracks. _A limo. Am I being punked, or is my host family just really rich? Whichever this is, I'm gonna enjoy it for as long as I can. _She smiled to herself and the two teenagers settled themselves in the limo and then an awkward silence passed over them until they reached his home. _Home_is actually an understatement. This dude had a _mansion. It has very pretty architecture too,_Katie noted. She would figure out who built it at a later time, because she would like to build something like that someday. She enjoyed that it was very traditional, and not too flashy either. She liked that it was just... Simple. Not at all like how all the other places around it were like, with all of the other ones having light colors and that they were very modern. Katie nodded with approval and walked in with Tamaki, and he mouth dropped open when she saw the inside of it. It was very... Pretty. And surprisingly homey. _I approve, _she thought.

Katie then started feeling a little sick, and she swayed on her feet a little. "Are you alright, ma'am?" A man said to her right. She looked up to see a man who was very tidy, almost like Tamaki. _**(A/N: Aaaaand enough of a description. Sorry guise. Is Tamaki's dad in the manga? I haven't read it YET, but I really dunno. So... Uh... Yeah. I don't know anything about him, but based on the things I've read he's like a grown up Tamaki. xD) **_"Would you happen to be Katie Stephans?" She nodded. "Ah, great! I'm Tamaki's father, Yuzuru Suoh!_**(A/N: Is that his name? I hope so.)**_ Welcome to our, home, Miss Stephans." He smiled, and then his face was a concerned one. "As I asked before, are you alright? You seem sick."

She smiled back at him and nodded lightly. "I'm alright, sir. Just a little tired. I would like to thank you for letting me stay in your home, it's quite beautiful. Ah, and when you have time, I would like to speak to you about something concerning the school uniform."

He smiled again and hugged her, then he sent one of the maids to show her to her room. "You should rest, ma'am. Jet lag can be terrible," the maid who showed her to her bedroom said, with a worried look plastered on her face. She was very pretty, and very fragile looking, but yet at the same time she looked like she could take care of herself. Just as she was about to leave, Katie spoke up.

"What's your name?" Katie said with a smile.

For a second, the maid looked surprised. Then her face became soft and she smiled. "Emiko, ma'am. Emiko Aoki. Now, if you will excuse me, you should rest. Sleep well."

Katie nodded, and Emiko left. Now Katie was all by herself, staring up at the ceiling. After a while, she gave up and tried to sleep, too tired to bother changing into her pajamas, and right before she fell asleep, one thought was bright in her mind. _That Tamaki is a very pretty man..._

_**Guise. GUISE. Okie, so you better know I love all of you to death, but... Uh... Am I the only one to realize that most of the female protagonists (OC's, mind you) have daddy or mommy problems? Not mine. Yay. Just saying. Anyways, this was a lot of work. Not really. It took me 3 days, and I didn't even have that much time due to homework. Just hope you guys like it.**_

_**Fun fact: This entire chapter was written while listening to Ima Monster by Blood on the Dance Floor. Such difficulty to stay semi-serious.**_

_**Another fun fact: I like to have Emiko in each of my fics. I love her too much not to have her, even as a minor character. And change her personality a bit. Yay. **_

_**I really hope you guys liked this, I tried to make it long enough because it takes me a while to update. So many football parties and stuff. I tried to rush the end of it a bit, because I was thinking it was getting really long, but whateves. Hopefully it's still good.**_

_**Now willow in sadness of the ending of a chapter, human. Mwuaha.**_

_***Woot. Currently writing the 2nd chapter before I even post the first.***_


	2. Chapter 2: The Fangirl Attack?

_**So.. Uh... Yeah. Yay. Here's another. I have to ask y'all something! Is Tamaki really OOC? If he is, I'm so sorry. This is how I see him in my eyes. xD Well, in this chapter, I also suspect Kyoya of a little OOCness... You should tell me in a review whether or not they are!**_

_**Speaking of reviews, I am VERY disappointed in you guys. This got favorited by a few people, but no reviews. Is it because I asked for them, or do you guys just hate this? D: So sad. Oh well, favorites work too. *Does little happy dance***_

_**Okie, one more thing, for those of you who had read/seen Fruits Basket. How would y'all feel about a fanfic, KyoxOC? My only problem: I didn't notice that Alice, my OC, was also a Sohma. So... Uh... As a wise acquaintance of mine had once said, "Incest is the best, put your cousin to the test." So, yeah, SohmaxSohma pairing. Wheeee. Perhaps she can just be a really distant relative? OOOOH! Well, it makes the relationship so much easier due to the fact that they won't transform if they hug each other! x'DD**_

_**Enough of my rambling, and onto the 2nd chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, or anything else that I may mention in here, nor do I claim to. Just sayin'.**_

"I am speaking Japanese!"

"**I'm speaking English."**

_**(This is me, LeCait, talking to you, yo!)**_

_**Chapter 2: The Shadow King is a Bunny! (Or Maybe a Dragon?)**_

"Uh, ma'am? It's time for you to go to school..." Emiko was having trouble with waking Katie up. Poor soul didn't know that she could sleep through a war zone.

"Ugh... Go away, mom. I don't care that dad ate the last chocolate bunny.." Katie groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Emiko sighed and whispered, "I hope you forgive me for this." She grabbed the bottom of the covers and yanked them off of the younger girl and yelled on the top of her lungs, "WAKE UP! SOMEONE SPILLED TEA ON YOUR LAPTOP!"

She sat up quickly and screamed back, "WHO THE HELL DID IT?!" Then she looked around and realized where she was, and she blushed. "Whoops. I'm sorry about that." She then looked at the open door to see Tamaki staring at her with wide eyes, and she blushed even more, and grabbed the covers back and yanked them over her head.

She couldn't see it, but Tamaki smiled and said in a soft voice, "Ladies shouldn't use that language, princess."

Katie mumbled under the covers. "Princess? Far from it."

If possible, Tamaki smiled wider, as if he had the idea to prove her wrong, and walked away. After he was town the hall and out of sight, Emiko declared the coast clear.

Katie pulled the covers from her face and put her hands to her eyes, trying to wake up. "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done." She stood up and yawned, and finally realization dawned on her. "Uh... How much time do I have until I have to be ready to go?"

Emiko looked at her watch and widened her eyes. "You only have an hour! You better hurry if you want to be there on time!"

Katie ran to the bathroom and let out a string of curses in English that even her mother would be impressed of. After showering and throwing on some clothes, she glanced at the clock and saw that she had half an hour left, so she decided to take a walk around and try to look for the headmaster.

_Seriously? _She thought. _Why do people even need this much space? This could easily be as big as my school, even with the Elementary and High School combined. How could this even count as a fuc- _She bumped into someone and almost fell back, if it weren't for the other person putting an arm around her waist, steadying her. After she finally looked up, she saw that it was Tamaki. Upon remembering his arm currently being around her waist, she blushed.

"C-Can you please get your arm off now? I'm fine, thank you," She said shakily, not so used to being so close to guys. He did, and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, princess. It's my pleasure. After all, it would be terrible if you fell again," he seemed to smile wider and, wait for it... He _bowed _to her.

_He called me princess, _she thought. _Please shoot me now. Please, if there is a God, he should do me a giant favor right now and just strike me down._

Then, Katie saw movement in the corner of her eye and looked to see that it was none other than Yuzuru Suoh. "Ah, sir! I need to speak with you about something." He nodded and let her continue. "Well, no offense, but... I'm not really a big fan of yellow. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to wear a boys uniform, but with a skirt?"

He looked shocked for a second, then he laughed a bit. "Only one student had ever asked me that before. Of course, you may."

She smiled really widely and, on a complete whim, she hugged him tightly. She then stepped away and bowed lowly to him, and ran away, screaming, "Thank you, sir! Bye guys, I have to get ready for school now!"

One of the maids brought her a boys uniform jacket, and she got ready and looked in the mirror. Her long, blonde, curly hair hung around her waist, and white clips with lilies on them pulled up the sides of her hair so it was out of her hair, and her wide, pale blue eyes sparkled with anticipation and anxiousness. She was wearing the jacket, which clung to her very noticeable curves. She also wore a black skirt which fell just at mid-thigh, and she wore regular tennis shoes that matched the tie. The freckles dotted over the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks, a result of a trip to the sunny beach that she swore to herself that she would never talk about ever again, due to the fact that her older sister got lost and they ended up at a nude beach at first, until finding the regular beach an hour later.

Emiko knocked and walked in, not waiting for an answer. Her eyes widened a bit, and she smiled. "You're beautiful. The guys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you!" She winked, and Katie blushed a deep scarlet at the thought. At her old school, the guys were idiots, and they just liked to make crude jokes about women. _I wonder how the guys at this school are like. If they're anything like Tamaki, then I think I'll be able to last for a while. Heck, I'll want to go to school here forever, _Katie thought with a smile.

They both thought about school at the same time, which made them check what time it was, and they realized that Katie was late! After grabbing her school stuff, Katie ran down the hall, passed by Tamaki and grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the door, and they both ran out and flew into the limo that was parked right outside. It speeded off, and the two teens tried to catch their breath. "We..." Katie huffed, "Are so screwed..."

_**At the school~!**_

After Katie got her schedule from the secretary in the office, who was very stubborn and rude when she saw Katie walking in with Tamaki, her and said boy realized that they had the same schedule, but not quite. The were a few classes that she took that Tamaki couldn't even think about taking, like English. She only chose to take English because what she saw out of that was an easy A, and Tamaki actually took French instead, which confused her. She kept quiet, though.

They had first period History together, so they quietly walked to the classroom. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, but she was starting to get nervous. What if the kids didn't like her, thought she was too loud? Or maybe they would shun her because of her obviously different style and attitude?

They finally reached the classroom, and they quietly walked in. Tamaki went to his desk and that left Katie to explain to the teacher. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I slept in this morning, so it put us behind schedule a bit. Anyways, I'm the new exchange student, Katheren Stephans, from America," she said, and gave the teacher her schedule.

The teacher, Ms. Kazuki, as it read on a label on her desk, smiled joyfully and gave Katie her schedule back after glancing at it. Then she said, "Well, it's great to have you here, Miss Stephans! I was informed of your arrival, and let me tell you, it's not very often that we get exchanges from different places, let alone America! You can sit... Hmmm... Over there next to Mr. Ootori! Kyoya, raise your hand for Miss Stephans, please!"

A lanky boy with black hair and glasses raised his hand as if it didn't matter to him, which it probably didn't, and Katie walked over to sit next to him. For some odd reason, he reminded her of a bunny rabbit. She smiled at the thought and waved enthusiastically, saying in a cheerful voice, "Hi! My name is Katie!"

She watched as he smiled, which looked more like a smirk to her, and he said with a surprisingly smooth voice, "Hello, Miss Stephans. My name is Kyoya Ootori."

She smirked in spite of herself and said in a taunting voice, "You make it sound like that's a name that I should have already known. You some big shot or something?"

He seemed a little taken aback, but the expression of surprise was off of his face so quickly that Katie was beginning to wonder if she had imagined it. Kyoya then pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and said, "No, but my family is. The Ootori group owns a large chain of hospitals throughout the world, Miss Stephans, and I would expect you to have heard the name, but it is not very surprising that you don't know it."

She winked at him in a playful manner and whispered, as class began, "I'll keep that in mind. Nice to meet you, Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya smirked darkly next to her and said in an equally low voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Stephans," and his glasses glared, blocking the evil look that appeared in his eyes.

_**TIME SKIP~!**_

After class ended, Katie met up with Tamaki again so he could show her to her next class. Along the way, though, Tamaki was ambushed by... _ARE THOSE FANGIRLS?! _Katie thought, and then a smirk appeared on her face. _Oh hell no, I want to be a part of "Let's Kidnap Tamaki and Rape Him" fangirl group! __**(Oh, don't we all? :c)**_

She started getting ready to jump into the pack of wild fangirls when she felt two people squish up against her. Looking up, she saw a set of twins, both of which looked younger than her, and yet they were so much taller, squishing her, looking like they were sure that she was going to jump and prevented it. _These two egghead gingers aren't gonna ruin my fun! _She ducked down, which her short height really helped a lot with, and pounced on the fangirl-and-Tamaki dog-pile. After realizing how awkward the next year would be if she aided these girls in raping the headmaster's son, she made it look like a rescue mission. So, she grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him out, getting a few bite marks on her arm from different girls in the process. _Damn, now I have to get a rabies shot..._

She kicked the rest of the fangirls off and helped Tamaki stand up correctly, all the while still noting that the two ginger twins were still standing there, though they looked a bit surprised.

After seeing that her blonde senior was alright, Katie put her hands on her hips and scowled at the twins. "What the hell was that for, you halfwits? You two thought it would be fun to gang up on the new girl and stop her from helping her friend, didn't you?"

They looked even more taken aback at her sudden outburst, and then they smirked and said in unison, "Well, what if he's _our _friend too?"

Katie didn't even bother looking surprised, she just scowled even deeper and said in an accusing voice, "I didn't see _you guys_ helping him, so I did it myself. Is there anything wrong with that, morons? Maybe you just didn't_ think_, which doesn't look like something you two do very often."

After her rant, the short blonde girl stomped off, and left the twins and Tamaki standing, dumbstruck. The twins recovered quickly, though, and they smirked, turning to each other, both thinking at the same time: _Well, seems like we have a new toy. This will be interesting._

_**YES! DONE! MWUAHAHAHAH! I'M FREEEE!**_

_**Anyways. Had anyone noticed that I'm not a big fan of honorifics? Well, I guess I would be, if I knew them, but they're so annoying. So I don't use them.**_

_**How did you guys like it? Katie met the little ginger devils, and the Shadow King. Woot, woot!**_

_**Next chapter, she'll meet the rest, I promise!**_

_**Welp, I gotta go now. I hate picture day. :c**_

_**Chapter question: Do you guys enjoy Katie? I hope she's not too bad. But, as you have probably noticed, she knows who she likes or who she doesn't like pretty quickly. The twins being those that she doesn't like. xD**_

_**Until next time! Review please!**_


End file.
